


Rock Bottom

by Ercasse



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Angst, Character Bashing, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-23 11:30:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ercasse/pseuds/Ercasse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Saitou Hajime entered the room, only his former training in the Shinsengumi stopped the utter shock registering on his face. One of the young men before him was none other than the ahou himself, Sagara Sanosuke. The precious red bandanna was missing from his head, his bandages were gone along with his long coat. But what concerned Saitou the most was that the boy's head was lowered partially, his eyes downcast.</p><p>He made a show of inspecting the line of boys, all their hands tied above their heads and he deliberately played along, stopping in front of the kenkaya. </p><p>“This one.” Saitou stated, not taking his eyes off the boy. In the dim lighting he could see bruises covering the ahou's body and arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

When Saitou Hajime entered the room, only his former training in the Shinsengumi stopped the utter shock registering on his face. One of the young men before him was none other than the ahou himself, Sagara Sanosuke. The precious red bandanna was missing from his head, his bandages were gone, along with his long coat. But what concerned Saitou the most was that the boy's head was lowered partially, his eyes downcast.

He made a show of inspecting the line of boys, all their hands tied above their heads and he deliberately played along, stopping in front of the kenkaya.

“This one.” Saitou stated, not taking his eyes off the boy. In the dim lighting he could see bruises covering the ahou's body and arms.

“The bruising?” Saitou enquired.

“Don't worry sir, his ass is intact. The boys got a little rough with him cause he's caused a fair bit of trouble.” The hovering slave dealer was quick to assure him.

Saitou reached out a hand – bare without his uniform – and tilted the boy's chin up. He hoped to have the ahou recognise him, though this was dangerous in itself given the punk's loud mouth. But Sano stared at him with glassy eyes, no hint of recognition of Saitou or even his surroundings.

“What is he drugged with?” Saitou asked, hiding his disgust.

“Opium. We've found he's less trouble that way. Sir, I don't mind telling you that you'll have your hands full with that one. He's going to need more than a firm hand.”

The Wolf of Mibu turned to regard the man dispassionately. “Only a fool cannot control his slave. The price?” he continued.

It was then that Saitou decided to deviate from the plan. He was confident that all the boys would not be harmed during the raid. But they would all likely need medical attention in any event. And people would easily associate news of the raid with any new hospital patients.

 _Perhaps it also had something to do with history?_ Saitou mused. He had joined forces with the Battousai's friends to defeat Shishio. And he acknowledged to himself that it counted for something. He could not knowingly expose the ahou to the added humiliation. For the roosterhead was extremely proud, and his reputation as a fighter would not cope. And he knew that woman doctor personally; and Saitou very much doubted that she would keep her mouth shut about it - especially around the Dojo.

When they'd finally agreed on a price (Saitou made a show of bargaining though he would have one of his colleagues redeem the money), the boys unchained Sano from the wall, practically dragging him. Saitou had requested a room as part of the deal, and ignoring the leers he accepted a key. The goons hauled the fighter for hire up the stairs and presumably locked him in one of the rooms.

That done, Saitou strolled over to the window and lit a cigarette, exhaling smokily. He could see shadows move in response to his signal and moments later the raid was on.

Chou threw him his nihontou and it was over in minutes. Ring leaders and members alike had been arrested, though not a few of them had been killed in the mele.

“Chou.” he called.

“Yes boss?”

“Finish up here. I want the paperwork on my desk by lunch tomorrow. Also - “ he paused.

“Call for a doctor to examine these boys.” And with that he turned to walk up the stairs.

Chou let him go, knowing better than to ask the ex-shinsengumi leader where he was going. He wasn't followed.

 

Saitou unlocked the door and found Sano lying prone on the bed, passed out. The man reflected for a moment before draping the younger man over his shoulder and walking out into the night. He walked a ways before hailing a carriage and heading for his home.

There he lit some lamps and grabbed some medical supplies from the bathroom. He checked the bruising on the boy's face then feeling for fractures he went over the boy's top half. He relaxed slightly when he realised there was nothing more sinister than a bruised rib, or two. Checking the boy's vital signs he found him to be asleep. The cop removed the boy's trashed pants and re-wrapped him in one of his old yukatas and tucked him under the blankets. Saitou removed his own clothes and slid in next to the boy, ever practical. The boy wouldn't come clear of the drugs for some time, so there was no need to expect the boy to attack him in his sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Saitou performed a half day at work after checking on Sano in the morning. He was still deeply asleep.

When he got back to his place, he found the ahou shivering and feverish and he cursed the traders thoroughly. It seemed that Sano was having a hard time purging his body of the drugs he'd been given. Saitou dragged the boy into the tub after some deliberation. He was rewarded for his efforts when the boy's fever broke. He lay Sano back down while he went to prepare dinner, intending to wake the fighter when it was ready. He had slept a little too long for the cop's peace of mind.

He didn't have to wait that long. He heard the boy stumble to his feel and move into the living room and the kitchen, so did not concern himself. Saitou reacted like the wind when he boy came at him unsteadily with a pair of surgical scissors.

Easily dodging the jab, he pinned the boy's arms behind his back. Sano's eyes were still a little bright, but they were focussed – focused and angry as hell.

 

“It's not polite to attack people in their own homes, ahou.” the wolf stated calmly.

 

Sano looked utterly floored. “Saitou?” he yelled. “ - the fuck? Let me go!” he demanded, confused but ready to fight.

 

“If I let you go, ahou, will you promise to behave like a civilised person?”

 

Sano nodded after a moment or two. Much to Satiou's surprise, Sano did not make to attack him, and he realised that the boy had used up most of his strength on that fight. Saitou easily pushed him into a chair, and placed a bowl of soba in front of him.

 

“Eat.” he told the boy.

 

A hungry growl from the boy's stomach told him the boy was starving and yet he seemed lost.

 

“What do you remember, Sanosuke?” Saitou prompted. He expected an outburst but Sano looked own at his bowl.

 

So Saitou took pity on him and related the events of the previous night.

 

“So you bought me here. Why? To gloat, you bastard?” he ahou replied without heat.

 

“I don't consider you my nearest and dearest, but as one of my allies against Shishio I thought you'd prefer this over a hospital.”

 

Sano stared at him like he'd grown another head.

 

But Saitou wasn't fazed. “Eat, or it will get cold.” he pointed out. The cop had taken a seat opposite him and dug into his own bowl.

 

He observed the fighter every now and then but it looked like the boy's appetite had kicked in, for his chopsticks moved like crazy. Saitou could understand the boy's scepticism where he was concerned. After all, on their first meeting he had stabbed Sano though the shoulder with his nihontou. But after fighting Shishio together, he'd felt it was a matter of honour. He didn't expect the roosterhead to understand.

 

The boy was quieter than normal, and there was less swearing and cursing. It was almost pleasant – but no, Saitou couldn't bring himself to deliberately wish this on the boy.

 

When Sano was done he resumed looking at the cop while he ate. The cop sighed.

 

“Go on, ask your questions boy.” he allowed between bites.

 

“Am I dreaming?”

 

“No”

 

“Am I hallucinating?”

 

“No.”

 

“How long have I been asleep?”

 

“A night and most of today.”

 

“Am I in your reports?”

 

“Don't be stupid.”

 

“How long was I there for?” This last question gave Saitou pause. Though the police had been watching the ring for a little while, they had not witnessed any hostages entering. They'd later found a tunnel connecting a few buildings in the area which had explained it.

 

“I don't know.” he frowned. “What is the last thing you remember?”

 

Sano went quiet as he though about it.

 

“Rain. I remember it was raining that night. I was in the gambling house trying my luck...”

 

“Did you take opium?” Saitou asked bluntly.

 

“Ch” Sano gave him a disgusted look. “I may drink a fair bit of sake, but that shit just ruins your life. I happen to be quite fond of my life.”

 

Saitou inclined his head.

 

“I must not have been paying attention, see, I was a bit upset after...” Sano paused. “stuff happened..so I decided to go out. I was drinking and playing dice, and..that's all I can remember. The next thing I am chained to a wall with all these goons around.”

 

He could see Saitou weighing up his words, and though the cop would query him further.

 

“This..thing. What it brawling?”

 

“Look bastard - “

 

“Answer the question.”

 

“No.”

 

“Was it of an illegal nature?”

 

“No man, it was just personal shit, okay?”

 

Saitou nodded. “I can accept that.” he said. “It looks like you were drugged with something more than just opium. It hasn't rained in a week.” Saitou informed the boy, causing him to nearly fall off his chair.

 

“A week?” he echoed.

 

Saitou was nearly surprised as an expression of deep sadness appeared on his features.

 

“Hey cricket-man. I don't suppose anyone at the dojo reported me missing then?” It wasn't a question. Not really.

 

Saitou wondered what exactly happened that his friends would not even worry about their friend.

 

“Ano..” it was said softly.

 

“Hai?”

 

“Saitou. I can still feel the drugs messing with my system...”

 

The cop waited.

 

A deep blush appeared on the boy's cheeks and he would not look at the cop. Comprehension dawned on Saitou.

 

“No ahou.” he beat the boy to it. “I don't think they trusted you enough to let anyone come near you.”

 

Sano looked completely relieved, then concerned.

 

“You sure?”

 

“The man said as much.” he commented. “And” he added uncomfortably “I would have noticed when I examined you last night.”

 

For a moment he expected Sano to freak out on him as he was ready to. Then he took a breath.

 

“Thanks Saitou.” he murmured. “Can – can I go back to bed now? I'm feeling pretty shitty.”

 

Saitou had to help support the boy as he was pretty unsteady on his feet.

 

“This your place, cricket-man?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Hn. It's nice.” Was Sano's last comment before his breathing evened out and he slept. Saitou regarded him for a moment amazed that someone could pass out so quickly.

 

The cop went back to his meal, his mind churning. Sano's words had made him curious. Why hadn't his friends come to find him missing? So far he'd seen they hadn't much of a problem with Sano's obvious vices – drinking and gambling, that and the face he was a lazy bum and had no job – but this was not new information. So what then? Saitou lit a cigarette and pondered.


	3. Chapter 3

Saitou snapped awake as a sudden movement alerted him to an attack. He reached up and caught the fist aimed for his face and blocked a knee to the groin with his own leg. “Ahou!” he growled, voice rough from sleep. But the boy was panicking and didn't heed his warning. Saitou jabbed the boy in the ribs with his elbow. He hadn't used full force but it caused Sano to groan and he appeared winded.

 

“Ahou, you are not thinking.” he admonished the boy.

 

Sano looked at him angrily. “Fuck you Saitou, this is why you brought me here you sicko? Is that the only way anyone will ever let you touch them - “ Sano spouted off. “ - Do unconscious body's give you a thrill?”

 

Saitou lost his temper and slapped the boy across the face. Hard. He regretted his action a moment later though the would not admit this aloud. For Sano looked dazed for a moment and then gave him such a lost look. He'd moved as far away from Saitou as the futon would allow, the yukata almost falling off his frame.

 

“Sanosuke.” Saitou sighed. “It's snowing outside and we're sharing blankets because these are the only ones I possess.” he pointed out. Sanosuke thought it over for a moment.

 

“Why are you naked then?” he questioned.

 

“Laundry hasn't been at the top of my list these past two days. And you've been going through my spare clothing during your fever.” Saitou explained. He could feel the tension slowly leaving the fighter and he shifted closer to the middle of the bed, his skin chilled.

 

“I may have – overreacted.” Sano allowed.

 

“Hn. What else is new?”

 

“Ch. You gotta admit it looked bad.”

 

“Only if you're not thinking with your head.”

 

“Jerk.”

 

“Brat.”

 

“Asshole.”

 

“Child.”

 

“You shocked me man, especially after...” Sano trailed off but Saiou knew what he was thinking of.

 

“That group of low lives won't be bothering anyone again. Those that aren't dead will be rotting in a jail for the remainder of their natural lives.” Saitou said with satisfaction.

 

There was a pause, then. “What about the one with the scarred face?”

 

“Dead, I believe.”

 

“And the very ugly motherfu - “

 

“ - with no front teeth? He died too.”

 

“Were there any left alive?”

 

“Four remain alive.”

 

“Wow. Remind me to never seriously get on your bad side.”

 

“Hn. You could start by not attempting to attack me in my sleep.” the Wolf commented.

 

“Hey!” A protest as a warm body moved closer and arms came around him.

 

“Shut up and go to sleep ahou.”

 

**

 

Sano woke early in the morning, rare for him, but he supposed it had something to do with sleeping so much over the last few days. He'd nearly panicked again, before he remembered his late night conversation with Saitou. He'd woken up, still in the man's arms, and they'd moved closer overnight and anyone else would have found the position compromising. He'd contemplated shaking the older man off, but was was indeed freezing and part of him found it oddly comforting. Not that he would ever admit that under pain of torture. And the older man slept deeply. While he could not reconcile the as the same man who'd injured his shoulder, this Saitou had been nothing but (relatively) polite. His body still felt weak but his mind was clear. His muscles might be sore, but he thought he might be well enough to go home today. Back to his own life.

Somehow the thought didn't cheer him as it should have. The tough fighter seemed to have curled in on himself leaving someone strangely vulnerable, someone he hadn't been in a long long time. He lay there reflectively and nearly started when Saitou woke up and removed his arms. Sano greeted him polietly and didn't comment as the Wolf of Mibu rose and without any modesty, put on his clothes.

 

Sano got up and followed him into the kitchen, helping out wordlessly. Saitou raise an eyebrow.

 

“Now I know you're still sick, boy.” he commented. “Isn't your middle name lazy?”

 

“Ch.” Sano would not be baited this morning in his funny mood. “I can play house well enough old man. I woulda starved and froze otherwise.”

 

“Hn. And I thought you mooched off the Kamiya dojo day in, day out?”

 

Sano huffed. “Only when Kenshin cooks. Jou-chan is an awful cook.” Then Sano's words caught up with him and a flash of sadness flittered across his face. He wasn't sure if Saitou noticed as he'd just reached over for the fish Sano had cleaned. But Saitou made no further comment and they finished preparing breakfast in silence.

 

Sano's only comment was “Hey cricket-man. I probably won't be around when you get back. Gotta get back to my life 'n all.” He stated.

 

Saitou looked at him then nodded. “Farewell then, Sanosuke.” he departed, snagging his police hat on the way out. Sano had thought to thank the man but he words had been stuck in his throat each time. He was going to leave almost immediately, before noticing the dishes and the laundry. And Sano made a decision. Perhaps he had not money to pay the man for his help, but the man deserved some kind of thank you. And so Sano washed and stacked the dishes from breakfast, and grabbed the laundry, deciding to wash the blankets and air the futon as well. He decided that it had the faint smell of sickness about it and he was once again struck by Saitou's forbearance.

 

Most everything was already put away properly, so he settled for sweeping the floor. Surveying his work he wondered at himself. Here he was alone in the Wolf of Mibu's house doing chores. “Crazy world!” he shook his head.

 

Sano had reached into the back of Saitou's closet and came up with a black and white hakama which he decided to borrow, since he had no other clothes. He decided he looked weird. And with some hesitation, he closed and locked the door, and headed for his own neighbourhood.

 

 ***

 

“What the fuck??” he yelled, opening his door only to find the place completely empty. Not one item of furniture or ornament remained. The landlord must have heard his outburst as he was quickly on the scene.

 

“I thought you'd done a midnight flit.” was the landlord's comment. “Rent's late.”

 

“So you took all my stuff as payment? Shit man, I just got in. I'll have it by tomorrow. Can I have my stuff back?”

 

“Too late, I've already rented this place out to someone else. And your shit's long gone.”

 

Sano stood there numbly as the landlord left. Then he realised his mistake when he couldn't find the weasel anywhere.

 

Sano walked down the street glumly. He was tired, and yet he needed a way to earn money fast. He would have gone to Katsu, but the man had moved to Kyoto chasing some leads for his newsletter. Man he missed Katsu. Who was left? The fox-lady and he had never gotten on, Gensai only tolerated him, which left only the dojo. Could he face them? No, that really wasn't the problem. Would they even see him was the question. But he had to try. What did he have to loose? Sano truly hadn't had the time to regret his actions, but now the regret had hit full force.

 

**

 

_He was drunk and he knew it – nothing new – but he'd made a point to never be drunk at the dojo. He told himself that it was to set a good example for the brat Yahiko, but he knew it for the lie it was. But perhaps the recent announcement that Kenshin and Karou were to be married had made him reckless. He planned on giving the Battousai a piece of his mind. He was furious about the marriage._

_He had not meant to kiss the redhead. He knew it for a mistake as soon as he'd done it. As if his friend's rebuke wasn't enough, Yahiko and Jou-chan had walked in, ready to drag them to dinner. He'd tried to explain as best he could given his state, didn't even remember what excuses he'd come up with, but the main thing he remembered was three pairs of eyes, faces registering everything from disgust, anger, hurt and disapproval._

_And not being able to bear the accusing looks he'd fled._

 


	4. Chapter 4

Sano's feet had taken him to the gate while he'd been lost in thought. He didn't get far before Yahiko came running out.

 

“You have a nerve coming here!” he yelled at the top of his lungs. “Just get lost already.”

 

This of course roused Karou who came out as well. She was still mad as hell, and she had every right to be.

 

“I don't want you in my home or my yard, Sagara.” she warned.

 

“Look, Missy -” he started.

 

“I don't want to hear it. You aren't welcome here any more.” she snarled. “So leave or I'll send for the cops.”

 

Sano left, not having any energy for an argument. He wondered that Kenshin hadn't even come out to see him. He didn't get very far before he bumped into the rurouni. It seemed that Kenshin had been waiting for him, his face quite unreadable. Sano suddenly wondered if he was about to get his arse kicked.

 

“Kenshin! Man, I've just been to the dojo.” he hailed, nervously.

 

“I know.”

 

“I'm really sorry, I was so drunk I didn't know what I was even doing! You gotta understand.” Sano practically babbled.

 

“I think you almost broke Karou-dono's heart, Sano. I have never seen her so upset. Perhaps one day she'll be able to speak to you. But that day is not today.”

 

“And you?”

 

“It is not my forgiveness you need. So perhaps it's best if you don't visit for a while.” the Rurouni paused for a moment.

 

“Why are you wearing a hakama?” he asked. But Sano had already turned away.

 

“Nevermind.” he murmured.

 

***

 

He'd tried several gambling houses, but none would let him in without cash and he wasn't signing up with some loan shark – not yet anyway. The night was getting cold and it was only when one drunk tried to pay him for his 'services' did he realise that standing on the street corner was not the best place to deliberate. His thoughts kept going back to one person. Could he put himself in that man's debt? The man had already saved him from an awful fate. How much worse could it get? And the man had seen him at his lowest and hadn't taken advantage...though maybe this would be a debt to be collected on in future?

 

Sano had spent time on the streets before, though he wanted to believe that the man was too honourable for that. Sano's steps bent in the direction of Saitou's home. He remembered it easily enough.

 

***

 

He did not want to disturb the neighbours, so he quietly opened the door and entered. He was about to call out when a sword pressed itself against his throat. And a familiar figure emerged from the darkness.

 

“Do you have a death-wish, boy?” Saitou wondered aloud.

 

“Uh, sorry about that. I didn't want to disturb your neighbours, I was just about to call out.”

 

“Most decent people are trying to sleep.”

 

Sano's eyes adjusted and he saw that Saitou was only wearing cotton pants.

 

“Why are you here?” he asked bluntly and Sano began to regret coming to the cop's place. He cleared his throat and reached up to move the nihontou. Saitou let him remove the blade but he did not sheath it.

 

“I ,ah, was wondering if I could crash here tonight?” he asked embarrassed.

 

“Something wrong with your place?” the older man asked.

 

“My landlord thought I'd bailed when I didn't show up all last week, so he rented it out to someone else.”

 

“And your things?”

 

“Gone. Stolen. I dunno.”

 

“What about the Kamiya dojo?”

 

Sano shifted on his feet. “I – I can't go back there.” he said, knowing that the Wolf would find out if he was lying.

 

“And why is that?” Saitou asked curiously.

 

“Look man, can I stay here or not? Because I'm sick of the questions and -”

 

“You may stay. On one condition. You will tell me why you are no longer welcome at the dojo.”

 

Sano's jaw dropped. “Well, fuck that you bastard. I don't have to tell you shit.”

 

Sano went to open the door to leave.

 

“Where are you going to go Sano?” Saitou asked. 'Fuck you' was his only answer. Then a hand prevented him from leaving by grabbing at the fabric of his clothing.

 

“That's my hakama. You're not leaving with it.” Saitou declared.

 

Hope diminished in the fighter's eyes. So this was it then, he was just like all the others.

 

“Fine!” he almost choked on the word. He furiously began to strip, letting the hakama fall to the floor. “Happy, you heartless prick?” his voice sounded strangely hoarse to his own ears, and he began to shiver almost immediately clad only in a loin cloth.

 

Saitou looked taken aback, then amused as he barred the door with his arm.

 

“You are so worried about your pride, you would walk the streets naked?” Saitou admonished.

 

Sano laughed bitterly. “You know, I was on the streets for a bit, growing up. I could have had a much easier time of it, spreading my legs like the others. But I didn't.” he finished softly. “I'll be damned if I let you take my pride now, bastard.”

 

They regarded each other for a moment.

 

“Is what you've done so horrible that you are ashamed to voice it?”

 

Sano opened his mouth to have the cop lightly place a hand over it.

 

“Do I need to worry about an angry hitoriki battousai breaking my house?” Saitou asked.

 

Sano shook his head sadly.

 

“Very well.” he backed off. “I'll accept that, for now. Come to bed ahou, you'll expire if you keep standing there in your underthings.” and Saitou turned his back on the boy.

 

Against his better judgement, Sano followed.

 

***

 

He thought it might be awkward lying next to Saitou that night, but the truth was even though he'd had worse injuries, he was utterly exhausted. Captivity, being doped, abused, and missing a few meals would do that to you, he supposed. What a shitty day, was Sano's last conscious thought.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Saitou, however did not go to sleep again so easily. He'd not cared to look much behind the brash, noisy exterior during their fight against Shishio. What he was beginning to see was, interesting. The roosterhead was still brash and noisy. But how much of it was talk and how much was self preservation? Kids growing up on the street had to reply on themselves and if he recalled correctly, Sano had still been quite young when his mentor and namesake was executed. And yet he'd survived and he had a right to be proud of that fact.

Sano shifted in his sleep and Saitou gazed down at the boy. There was no denying the boy's comliness, and it was hard not to notice that fact when the boy stripped in front of you. Saitou frowned. He'd made the wrong move in pushing the ahou that way, he was beginning to understand the boy better now. He did not like to admit the reason for his unusual curisoutiy. He could only ignore it for so long. Sanouse was attractive and his personality both irritating and intreguing. In short, he wanted the boy, curse him. But the dilemna was he needed to both earn his trust and ensure his rift with the others wouldn't get in the way. Saitou was beginning to guess at its cause. It definitely had to do with battousai.

And yet nothing small would offend men like Kenshin and Saitou after what they'd been though during the war. But if it involved that mnayly girl he would act. And the fact they had annouched a wedding was a coincidence. But Saitou couldn't imagine Sano making a play for the woman. He'd seen Sano flirting with enough girls to know that any female that could handle a bokken that well wouldn't interest Sano in the slightest. So that left Himura himelf. The question was – how deeply had it woulnded the boy and what then, was the best plan of attack? Thoughts and plans trickled through his mind, and he drifted and was at last asleep.

 

***

 

The next morning Sano slept on while Saitou left for work. When he woke the house was peaceful and it felt strange being along in the Wolf's territory. He decided to make something of the day and asked around for some odd jobs, landing something at the docks. He mouthed off so much about working and getting a job, but if Sano was honest he'd rather do something like that then something dishonest. And physical work suited him. He made a little coin, did a trade and ended up with a fish to take home. He felt kind of strange letting himself back into Saitou's home, so busined himself with cleaning the fish, cooking rice and chopping some vegetables. He heard the cop open the door and knew he was around.

“Hey cricket-man,” Sano called.

 

“Ahou.” came the response much closer than he'd expected and he flinched. “Man, there's no need to get all Shinsen-gumi on me.” he huffed.

 

“Hn. So you can cook after all. Where did you get the fish?”

 

“..the docks.”

 

Saitou raised an eyebrow.

 

“They got some odd jobs there at the moment, is all.” Sano brushed it off. “Nothing lasting, though.”

 

“Don't worry ahou. You are welcome to stay here for as long as you need.”

 

Sano reached up to feel the man's forehead. “Now I know you're sick.” he mimicked Saitou's comment from earlier in the week.

 

“Why you being so nice?”

 

“Hn. Perhaps I'm a nice person?”

 

Sano laughed unrestrained and Saitou smirked.

 

“I suppose after going to the trouble to patch you up, I'd hate to see my efforts go to waste.”

 

Sano sobered.

 

“I work all day, I have the house to myself and you're not too annoying.” Saitou clarified.

 

“Ch. Come on old man, just say it. You like me! I'm a likeable guy, I know. Sometimes I even surprise myself...”

 

He heard Saitou laugh as he left the kitchen. He came back in a maroon yukata. He smoked and watched Sano prepare dinner wordlessly.

 

“What man, you're not gunna help?”

 

“You're doing fine on your own.”


	6. Chapter 6

Time passed and they fell into a routine. Sano worked odd jobs here and there. He returned to his normal, loud, obnoxious self and though it often annoyed Saitou, he was glad the trafficking incident and the other more secretive incident didn't scar the boy. He did not push the boy again for answers, the Wolf was patient. He would find the opportunity.

 

“Tadaima!” Came a loud and slurred voice. Saitou could hear some crashing through the house.

 

“Ahou!” Saitou appeared in the hallway. “You're drunk.” he observed.

 

“Probably.” Sano agreed.

 

“Ch. Sleep in front of the fire, boy. I won't be able to sleep next to you if you reek like a sake stand.”

 

Sano protested. “Come on cricket-man! We can fight. If I win, I get to sleep in the futon. If I loose, I'll sleep out here.”

 

“I'm not fighting you, ahou. It would be a waste of time.”

 

“...”

 

Sano ended up on the floor two seconds later.

  
“Oyasumi.”

 

Saitou prepared to leave the boy when he heard...sniffling. Incredulously, he approached the roosterhead to find him choking back tears. He knelt next to the boy.

 

“You must be drunk.” he muttered. “Ahou – if you thought there was any chance you would win that fight -”

 

“It's not about the bloody fight.” Sano sobbed.

 

“Then what is it about?”

 

“I don't think I should say.”

 

“Tell me anyway.”

 

“Kenshin and Kaoru got married today.”

 

Saitou sighed. “And why should you be upset about your friends marrying?”

 

The story that poured forth was pretty garbled but Saitou pieced things together.

 

“After Sagara-sama died I was on the streets for a while. But there was no one to give a fuck. So I played it tough and survived that way. I always wondered what it would be like to have someone else take charge for a while, you know? That I could just relax for a while and let someone else make the decisions And I really fucked things up so bad that Missy and Kenshin refuse to see me.”

 

“What did you do?”

 

“...I kissed Kenshin...”

 

“Is that all?”

 

“Jou-chan and the brat walked in on it, and I just couldn't – I was drunk and I just couldn't look at their faces.”

 

“Because you love the Battousai?” Saitou had to ask.

 

Sano regarded him blearily. “No! He is – was – my best friend. I just got lonely I guess. All my friends are pairing up and I just wondered what it would be like, for a moment.”

 

“There's no one else?”

 

“How do you find someone stronger than you? All the girls expect so much from you. They just take every bit of strength away. I want -” here Sano trailed off.

 

“What Sanosuke? What do you want?” Saitou asked, his gaze fixed intently on the boy.

 

“I don't want to have to be strong for everyone else. Even if it's only for a little while.”

 

“I see.” Eyes flashed triumphantly at this confession.

 

In a smooth movement, Saitou rose and moved over to a nearby shelf, collecting something. Then he was back, kneeling opposite the kenkaya. He pushed Sano backward until he was flat against the floor and pinned the boy's hands above his head. Sano could only utter a startled sound before lips crushed against his own. Sano first fought it, trying to free himself but the cop brooked no resistance. He would have Sano surrender.

 

After a few moments he felt Sano stop struggling and the boy returned the kiss hesitantly. He tugged one arm experimentally against the cop's grip and Saitou let it go to see what would happen. When Sano simply reached up and slung his arm around the cop's neck, Saitou released other wrist. It was ridiculously easy to coax the boy out of his clothes and soon they were skin on skin.

 

He could feel the boy relax by turns, as he explored Sano's body with his mouth and hands. Sano began his own explorations, hesitantly as first, but growing bolder as no protest was forthcoming. He could feel the boy's hardness against his thigh.

 

“Sanosuke, give yourself to me.” he murmured into the boy's ear.

 

Sano moaned as Saitou bit down on the ear he had seconds ago been murmuring into. Part of him knew this wasn't the best plan – to give Saitou such power over him. But he couldn't bring himself to care about the consequences. The man's hands were all over him, demanding, teasing and strong. Here was one who wanted him. Who was easily stronger than Sano. Hadn't he been searching for this?

 

The cop took his lack of protest as an assent, for he reached between Sano's legs and back, pushing a finger into him slowly. Sano tensed, a little surprised by both the unfamiliar sensation and the fact the finger was coated in some kind of oil. He forced himself to relax and accept the man's ministrations.

 

Sano had finally worked up the courage to touch the older man's cock, and he locked eyes with Saitou, unsure as to the reaction. When the man simply sighed in pleasure, Sano grew bolder and satisfied his curiosity. He felt its weight in his hands and cupped the man's balls, squeezing slightly.

 

He gave Saitou a look of disbelief as Saitou removed the hand exploring his cock and guided it to an open jar at their side. Sano's fingers and palm were messily coated with the substance and allowed to return to its explorations. Sano could feel his cheeks heat in realisation even as his own cock twitched.

 

Saitou moved his other hand to Sano's sex and began to massage it, distracting him out of his discomfort. Soon a second, then a third finger joined the first stretching him, preparing him. The fingers sometimes hit a sweet spot and Sano was practically writhing underneath the older man, pushing himself against the man's hands.

 

Then the cop withdrew his fingers and used his hands to urge Sano's thighs further apart. The Wolf of Mibu positioned himself and slowly began to push himself into Sano.   
  


“Are you clenching on purpose, boy?” he asked after a few minutes.

 

Sano opened his eyes to find a pair of amber eyes close to his own. He could feel himself flush, and he looked away.

 

“Don’t...don't be cruel, old man.” he said softly.

 

The words hung between them for a moment and Saitou had stopped moving completely.

 

“You've never done this before.” he stated, somewhat surprised.

 

“I'm not a trusting kinda guy.” Sano replied.

 

Yellow eyes regarded him.

 

“Then tell me to stop.” the cop offered. He grunted when Sano wrapped his legs around him, bringing their bodies together.

 

“I – I need this.” Sano admitted. Then he laughed. “Besides, don't you want to stab me with your sword again?” he asked, cheekily.

 

Saitou's eyes were practically glowing. “Careful, boy. It's your body that will pay the price, if I loose control.”

 

Sano sobered, but his eyes were still twinkling with mischief. He simply regarded Saitou.

  
“Come on, old man. You're not getting any younger - Ow!” Sano's taunt turned into a yelp as the cop bit down on his shoulder. Saitou used this distraction to fully push himself into the boy, stopping when he was completely inside Sano. Saitou held himself there some moments feeling the boy's muscles slowly relax around him.

 

Then he began to move inside the boy, slowly at first, his thrusts becoming faster and more forceful as they both lost themselves in the sensations. Saitou reached one hand between them and began to stroke the boy's sex keeping in time with his thrusts. Sano moaned underneath the man, the pain long gone and replaced by need. The need to have Saitou claim him, the need for release.

 

Sano finally gave a cry and spilt his seed between them. Saitou wasn't far behind and he shoved himself into the boy fully, filling him with his own seed and groaning lowly.

 

They lay there, chests heaving against each other for a few moments, Saitou's weight fully resting on Sano. A few seconds later, Saitou carefully pulled out of the boy, eliciting a wordless protest and he rolled to the side so as not to crush Sano.

 

The boy followed him, curling up against him, and Saitou was faintly amused. So Sano was a cuddler. But he supposed it wasn't all that surprising, given his earlier words. Here was a boy who simply wanted to be needed by someone. At last Saitou understood him.

 

He gently shook the boy when he could feel Sano close to sleep. “Not here, ahou.” he admonished.

 

The boy opened his eyes, and Saitou could see the boy expected to be hurt somehow.

 

“Get up, we're going to bed.” he ordered, pulling Sano up with him.

 

“But I thought you didn't sleep next to sake stalls?” Sano questioned him fuzzily.

 

“I'll make an exception. Don't make a habit of it.” Saitou warned him.

 

Sano gave him an uncertain look. “And what about...this?” he gestured between them.

 

Saitou took the boy's chin in his hand and tilted his head so that they were eye to eye.

 

“You're mine now, boy.” Saitou told him. “And I keep what's mine.”

 

He could feel Sano tremble slightly at his tone. And he contemplated the look he'd seen in Sano's eyes as he led the boy to the bedroom.

 

_Interesting. Just how much control would the boy be willing to give him?_

 

But that could wait. The Wolf was patient. He pulled Sano against him as they settled into the futon and the boy simply curled him in his arms once more and was asleep.

 

 


End file.
